


Tears of an Angel

by Darkangel582



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, forgive the cringe, i was 13ish when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel582/pseuds/Darkangel582
Summary: hello all! i is here with another fic! i wrote this a long long time ago so the cringe is real lmao. its also posted on FF.net in all of its unedited glory so that being said enjoy!





	Tears of an Angel

Angewomon, who had just driven an arrow of Light into the heart of the one who controlled and beat her all her life, lightly smiled as she turned to her tamer who looked at her with wide innocent eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Kari what's your name." Tai and the others fell in exasperation. The angel, however, smiled wider but as she went to open her mouth to answer she was interrupted by Angemon, 

"She's Angewomon, the champion form of Gatomon. She may be an angel but she sure does have a fiery temper." the female angel put her hand to her chest and laughed, 

"Well, if it isn't tall white and handsome." Angemon raised an eyebrow from under his helmet.

"Don't you mean tall, DARK, and handsome?" 

”I know what I said."TK looked back and forth at the exchange of the angels,

“Do you know each other?" The angels nodded and they began to make their descent

"Yes, we do, we met by-" Angemon stopped suddenly and turned to his counterpart "that's funny I don't remember how we met." Angewomon folded her arms and held her chin.

"That's weird I don't either." Izzy had an idea

“What if you guys didn't meet." Mimi piped up saying 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean what if they met in a past life and it's too far back to remember" 

"I guess that makes sense.". Kari and Tk both yawned and rubbed their eyes. 

“Big brother, I'm sleepy, can we go home now." The 8th DigiDestined asked. Tai laughed and hugged Kari 

"After the day, you had I think you deserve it." Angemon and Angewomon nodded and picked up their respected Tamers 

"We'll meet you there," the DigiDestined got on their Digimon and nodded. As the angels flew ahead Angewomon saw Kari getting sleepy, she then angled Kari in a way to prevent much wind to hit the child. She then began to hum softly and sing 

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright Just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry.” Kari was out like a light. Angemon looked down at Tk and saw him asleep then at Angewomon 'She's gonna make a great mother someday. Angewomon felt the gaze of the male digital angel and said 

"What?" 

"Nothing just thinking of how beautiful you are" Angewomon blushed, 

"Oh thank you." When they arrived at the house they see that Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon were there. The angels gave them their respective siblings and soared off with a promise to be back later. Flying through the sky,   
Angemon couldn't keep his eyes off of his female counterpart. Angewomon felt his gaze on her and blushed lightly.

"Angewomon where are we going?" she shrugged and replied 

"I don't know wherever the wind takes us I guess." a few moments later and they landed on top of a mountain and rested their eyes on each other Angemon took a step forward and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Have you ever wondered what your eyes looked like? I bet they're beautiful just like the rest of you." Angewomon smiled and said 

"Not really, no I never thought about it. What about you? Have you ever seen your eyes?" Angemon shook his head and felt her hand on his cheek. They simultaneously reached for each other's helmet and slowly removed them. Angewomon gasped at the sight of Angemon at his high cheekbones and crystal clear blue eyes. Angemon did his studying of her with her also high cheekbones they weren't too thin they were filled perfectly. Her, eyes a catlike almond shape, and the iris a serene yet playful shade of cerulean. All in all, they thought that the other was perfect. Finally realizing that she's staring Angewomon diverts her eyes and blushes a shade darker than before. Angemon seeing this smiled warmly 

"Don't be embarrassed you're perfect and I love you just the way you are with and without your helmet and I'm sure that Wizardmon thought the same thing." Angewomon smiled weakly at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, and wrapped her arms around him and started to sob

"I miss him so much Angemon; I'm so grateful to him. He did everything and everything for me, from getting catnip and medical help as Gatomon to helping digivolve to my current state, by taking his life for me." Angemon just held her as she rambled on.

"Let me take away your pain, my angel." Angewomon looked up tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Please, it hurts too much, take it away, take it all way my savior, my love." With no more encouragement, he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Tears forming in his eyes for the angel he loves mourning for her lost friend. He wasn't sure if he could take away all of her pain, but he was gonna damn well try.


End file.
